Deseo
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Ella había pasado la noche con su antiguo novio mientras su hijo había ido a un entrenamiento en el campo con su padre… Sabia que había estado consiente de lo que hacia, estaba engañando a su oficial pareja con otro, y tenia razones para hacerlo…


DESEO

Autora: Marín Silivant

Canción: Hacer el amor con otro

Interprete: Alejandra Guzmán

La lluvia había presentado su fuerza toda la noche… fuerza que parecía cómplice de ellos dos, dos cuerpos que descansaban entre sabanas finas, cuerpos que durante el día cubren diferentes prendas pero que en noches como esa eran liberados ante el deseo. Las gotas resbalaban por la ventana sonriéndole al sol que traía un nuevo día con él.

Los rallos de luz comenzaban a molestar al rostro delicado de la joven mujer, con pereza comenzó a abrir los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, observo la tranquilidad de la habitación, su mente aun no coordinaba correctamente y tenia sensaciones de recuerdos que no sabia si eran por algún sueño u otra cosa. Volvió sobre su espalda para recostarse en una nueva posición, y lo vio…

Sus ojos enfocaron la imagen de un hombre de cabello negro alborotado por el dormir, aun soñaba, su expresión era serena y satisfecha… Bulma comprendió que sus recuerdos no eran por un sueño…

_Amanecer con él_

_A mi costado no es igual que estar contigo_

_No es que este mal, ni hablar_

_Pero le falta madurar es casi un niño_

Trato de no inquietarse, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el cuerpo desnudo de Yamcha, cuerpo que la noche anterior se fundió con el de ella. Se levanto sin prisas, con su característica de tener todo bajo control, se arropo con una bata que descansaba en un sillón y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Sus sentidos se despertaron completamente asimilando su asombro. Ella había pasado la noche con su antiguo novio mientras su hijo había ido a un entrenamiento en el campo con su padre…

Sabia que había estado consiente de lo que hacia, estaba engañando a su oficial pareja con otro, y tenia razones para hacerlo…

Lo que se preguntaba entonces era ¿Por qué tenia tan mal sabor de boca?

- ¿Estás arrepentida? – se preguntó mirándose al espejo – Era lo que deseábamos…

Después de lavar su cara volvió a entrar a la alcoba, se quedo por un momento observando aquel cuerpo que aun no despertaba. Yamcha era un hombre atractivo, fácilmente deseado por muchas mujeres y con toda razón, el ejercicio había forjado unos marcados pectorales, su espalda era marcada de músculos sin ser grotesca… además de otros atributos naturales.

No estaba complacida… pero ¿Por qué?

_Blanco como el yogurt_

_Sin ese toro que tu llevas en el pecho_

_Fragilidad de flor,_

_Nada que ver con mi perverso favorito_

Bulma había pensado que realizando sus deseos hacia otro hombre la harían sentir satisfecha, pero se equivoco… Camino con pesadez hasta su armario y tomo un conjunto para cambiarse con el mayor sigilo, no quería despertar a su amante… no quería enfrentarse a él.

Mientras lo hacia recordaba los acontecimientos de aquella noche, el tierno contacto, la atracción de los dos, el cortejo… las caricias tiernas que él le hacia mientras la besaba como tratando de hacerla sentir como una diosa… Aparto tercamente esos recuerdos, no porque le hicieran sentir culpa… si no más bien porque no había disfrutado plenamente de aquel encuentro. Salio rápidamente con dirección a la cocina.

Se preparo una taza de café, miro por primera vez el reloj que anunciaban las 6:30, bastante temprano aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a un horario irregular por su trabajo, se sentó en el desayunador y sorbió un poco meditando sobre su sentir.

- ¿Por qué me siento así? – se preguntaba una y otra vez

Tiempo antes se despertaba con un vacío, un falto de amor… de cariño, cuando buscaba a Vegeta algunas veces obtenía lo que quería, él la hacia sentir dichosa, ese acto de amor la volvía una mujer plena, deseada… amada. Porque aunque la característica de frialdad de aquel guerrero era constante, era un buen amante.

Pero cuando después de un lapso de cansancio él se levantaba y se iba de su lado hacia su otra pasión… el entrenamiento. Ese entrenamiento para Bulma en ocasiones resultaba como una amante que le robaba a su pareja… él ponía tanto empeño en esa actividad como en el acto con ella.

Por eso sus fantasías habían volado de él para centrarse en Yamcha. ¿Por qué no? Además era obvio que aun había atracción entre ellos. Varias veces soñaba despierta en ese imaginario encuentro sin pensar en llevarlo acabo… y menos aun pensado, con aquellas consecuencias.

_Sin tus uñas arañándome la espalda_

_Sin tus manos que me estrujen todo cambia_

_Sin tu lengua envenenando mi garganta_

_Sin tus dientes que torturan, y endulzan yo no siento nada_

La consecuencia era un sentimiento peor que el de insatisfacción que tenia antes, tomo la oportunidad que se presento para llevar a cabo lo que creía sus deseos, quizás también para probar nuevas cosas, que en efecto resultaron completamente diferente a tus anteriores experiencias.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por la llegada al cuarto de su padre.

- Oh Bulma, buenos días, no sabia que ya estabas despierta

- S-si, hay que comenzar el día temprano – trato de decir lo más tranquila posible - ¿estas en un nuevo proyecto?

- Así es – dijo el señor tomando un poco de café de la cafetera – tengo una nueva idea para un artefacto de entrenamiento ¿tienes idea de cuando regresara Vegeta?

Al escuchar su nombre sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina, temiendo que al verla se enterara de la verdad, había evitado pensar en eso ¿Qué pasaría si Vegeta se enterara que había dormido con Yamcha? El simple pensamiento la asusto…

- Eh… - trato de apurarse a contestar para no despertar sospechas de su padre – No estoy segura, sabes que nunca avisa esas cosas

- Bueno – dijo tomando una pieza de pan para retirarse – supongo que será pronto, ya llevan más de una semana… - dijo perdiéndose en el pasillo.

Pronto llegaría…

Estaba empezando a temer, ¿Por qué no había contemplado eso en sus fantasías? No pensaba que le seria difícil si quiera pensar en volver a estar con él, ver de nuevo a los ojos al hombre que amaba…

_Hacer el amor con otro_

_No es la misma cosa_

_No hay estrellas de color rosa_

_No se destilan los poros del cuerpo_

_Ambrosía salpicada de te quieros_

El día anterior no le había importado esa posibilidad, era solo un hombre con el que tenia en común un hijo, un hombre que creía amar. Un hombre que innumerables veces era frió e indiferente con ella, él no la consideraba una pareja como ella a él. Para Vegeta lo único que valía la pena en la vida era entrenar para ser más fuerte

Eso era lo que a ella le irritaba, a veces la hacia sentir como una diosa mientras que en otros como una simple toalla como con las que siempre se seca después de su dichoso entrenamiento. También era rabia y coraje lo que la había ello entregarse a los brazos de aquel otro hombre.

Galantemente la había dirigido a su habitación, con dulzura que en aquel momento hizo vibrar su blanca piel Yamcha había comenzado besando su cuello mientras sus manos delicadamente quitaban todo lo que estorbara al paso de unos besos que bajaban cada vez más por su cuerpo. Con sutileza la había recostado para mayor comodidad en su tarea… tarea que realizaba con delicadeza y ternura.

Bulma se hizo conciente de que en aquel momento todo le resulto nuevo y adorable, lo disfruto, su cuerpo lo disfrutó pero su alma no estaba satisfecha y poco menos orgullosa de lo que había hecho…

_Hacer el amor con otro_

_Es como no hacer nada_

_Falta fuego en la mirada_

_Falta dar el alma en cada, cada beso_

_Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo_

Meditando con la taza caliente entre sus manos comprendió que lo que más la había impulsado ha realizar lo que hizo fue el coraje. Sentía que siempre aquel sayaiyin la usaba a su antojo… si quería comer, ni necesitaba algún artefacto, si necesitaba complacer sus deseos no necesitaba insistirle tanto como ella a él.

Si no fuera porque la mañana anterior había salido con sus amigas, no la hubieran hecho sentir humillada por haber tenido que desmentir que ella estaba casada.

- ¿Y que hay de el hombre que vive contigo? – habían preguntado con curiosidad – Acaso no es el padre de tu hijo… supusimos que era tu marido… que pena, perdona – dijeron entre risitas de tontería…

Había regresado a su casa con enojo, ella no se merecía aquel trato de él, ella también tenía necesidades y deseos, no solo complacerlo… Fue cuando lo vio al llegar, Yamcha en la entrada de su casa.

En ocasiones aun la visitaba, presumían de se aun buenos amigos aunque era evidente que él no soportaba el mal trato de Vegeta le daba. Al verlo ahí en ese momento se sintió alagada… y a la vez decidió que era la oportunidad para probar realizar uno de sus deseos.

_Quise olvidarte con él_

_Quise vengar todas tus infidelidades_

_Y me salio tan mal,_

_Que hasta me cuesta respirar su mismo aire_

Realmente fue tal como lo imagino…Tierno, placentero, pero no podía evitar compararlo con sus anteriores encuentros con Vegeta.

En aquellos no había tanta galantería y dulzura, generalmente eran más llenos de pasión, pasión que a veces ella no se explicaba como él no llegaba a lastimarla, sabia perfectamente que aquel era uno de los hombres más fuertes del planeta. En ocasiones ella temía que fuera tanta su adrenalina que llegara a lastimarla… pero nunca fue así, eran encuentros con rudeza pero nunca con verdadero dolor, todo lo contrario era realmente satisfactorio.

Sin darse cuenta en su encuentro con Yamcha ella nunca se intereso por regresar las atenciones que él tenía con ella, no se preocupaba por complacerlo a él también; al contrario que con Vegeta, que cuando él tenia reales atenciones con ella le era devuelto el favor.

Bulma no dejaba de analizar cada punto de su dilema, y ninguno le daba la respuesta.

¿Por qué a pesar de haber obtenido lo que quería sentía que hubiera preferido que aquella noche su encuentro hubiera sido con Vegeta?

_Los mechones de tu pelo negro crespo_

_Tus caderas afiladas y escurridas_

_Esa barba que raspaba como lija_

_Y tu sonrisa retorcida, son lo mejor que hay en mi vida._

Evidentemente no podía engañarse, lo que había acontecido había sido un error que no volvería a cometer, era solo un hombre el que muy a su pesar la satisfacía, y no podía encontrar esa satisfacción con ninguno otro. Quizá se había acostumbrado a Vegeta, o más bien ¿seria el amor el que hacia que aquel encuentro tuviera sentido y resultados?

- Buenos días – escucho decir con cariño detrás de ella - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Pregunto Yamcha vistiendo su pantalón, se inclino detrás de Bulma para besarla en la mejilla pero esta se levanto y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación. Él quedo un poco extrañado por su reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se aventuro a preguntar

- Lo que paso anoche – dijo Bulma buscando las palabras, aunque con tranquilidad, miro directo a los ojos a Yamcha – No se volverá a repetir y mucho menos comentar

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto entre confundido y molesto – Ayer tu…

- No era yo, lamento que lo tomes tan enserio pero… lo que paso anoche entre nosotros… bueno, no estoy muy orgullosa de ello – Hizo una pausa para acentuar un más lo que para Yamcha era una puñalada – Yo amo a Vegeta y no me separare de él, lo que paso ayer fue un error

- ¡¿Un Error?! Amas a ese tipo aun como te trata – dijo Yamcha perdiendo la compostura - ¡Pensé que demostrándote el amor que te tengo con mis caricias, VERDADERO AMOR, algo de nuevo surgiría entre nosotros!

- De cierta manera también pensaba eso… pero me di cuenta de que no es esa clase de amor lo que yo quiero, estoy satisfecha por el que recibo del padre de mi hijo

- ¿Entonces que fue lo de anoche? ¡¿Un experimento?! ¿Un juego? ¡QUE!

- Lo siento – dijo con sinceridad la peli-azul con unas cuantas lágrimas por el dolor que causaba – espero que me disculpes, y que me olvides… será mejor que ya no vengas más a esta casa para verme… - camino hacia la salida con un poco de temor de que él se interpusiera – realmente no quiero causarte dolor, así que espero que aceptes lo que digo.

Camino por el pasillo sin ver atrás, sin ver a otro hombre al que había engañado a causa de sus deseos impulsivos.

_Hacer el amor con otro_

_No es la misma cosa_

_No hay estrellas de color rosa_

_No se destilan los poros del cuerpo_

_Ambrosía salpicada de te quieros_

Llego hasta la terraza y observo hacia el jardín, la actividad estaba comenzando, los niños corrían a la escuela y las personas a sus trabajos. También contemplo cuando Yamcha salio del edificio con un aura llena de enojo y furia. Esperaba que él pudiera superarlo, después de todo mujeres no le faltaban y alguna le curaría la herida que ella le había hecho, pero Vegeta…

Que haría con Vegeta… miraba hacia el cielo mientras se imaginaba, si él se enteraba nunca se lo perdonaría y era capaz hasta de matar a Yamcha, su furia seria demasiada… lo lógico seria que no lo volverían a ver en la tierra. Quizá no tanto por celos, sino por humillación y eso el príncipe no podría soportarlo.

Para su sorpresa vio llegar en vuelo a su hijo y a Vegeta que regresaban a su hogar, ella sintió la evidencia en su cara y hubiera preferido huir en ese momento, pero Trunks ya la estaba saludando sin aun haber aterrizado, no le quedo más remedio que tratar de sonreír a su hijo y recibirlo.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo al llegar y la abrazo – Perdona por la ropa sucia

- No te preocupes – dijo volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza – te extrañe mucho cariño, ¿te divertiste?

- Bueno, no fuimos exactamente a divertirnos – dijo Trunks mirando a su padre que estaba igual de sucio que él – Pero cuando papá y el señor Gokú dormían Gohan y yo nos dábamos nuestras escapadas.

- ¿Ya desayunaste corazón? – pregunto Bulma con dulzura de madre

- Primero voy a ducharme y después bajo a desayunar – dijo caminado para entrar a la casa.

Vegeta camino en el mismo rumbo sin haber dicho nada, Bulma no se sintió con derecho de decir algo y no detuvo su caminar.

- Llévame ropa limpia y una toalla, voy a bañarme también – dijo

Bulma tardo unos minutos en entrar a su habitación y tomar lo que necesitaba, entro al baño y coloco las cosas sobre la tapa del retrete para salir de nuevo.

- Oye – dijo Vegeta detrás de la cortina de baño para detenerla - ¿No vas a decir nada?

- Nada de que – dijo con un tono un poco temerosa

- A reclamarme, a comenzar a hablar de tonterías que hiciste mientras no estaba, de algo, es extraño verte callada ¿Hay algo mal?

Bulma no podía decir nada, no podía… pero si quería decir algo

- ¿Me extrañaste? – pronuncio con timidez – Hay la posibilidad de que estuvieras ansioso de verme de nuevo

Vegeta alo la cortina, la miro con extrañeza y se quedo en silencio

- Eso pensé – dijo bajando la mirada

- Harías un alboroto si te digo que si…

La mirada de Bulma se lleno de brillo al verlo, al verlo directamente a los ojos cuando minutos antes había pensado que no podría ser capaz de volver a hacerlo. Camino hacia él con emoción y se acerco sin importarle mojarse por la llave del agua aun abierta.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Realmente me extrañaste?

- ¿Qué? – respondió con su peculiar fastidio - ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a él para recibir un beso que le hizo erizar la piel, ignorando por completo el agua lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin separar sus labios de los de él y dejo que la guiara junto a su cuerpo desnudo. Vegeta cerro la cortina como queriendo evitar que escapara…

_Hacer el amor con otro_

_Es como no hacer nada_

_Falta fuego en la mirada_

_Falta dar el alma en cada, cada beso_

_Y sentir que puedes alcanzar el cielo_

Vegeta la despojo de la ropa mojada que ahora portaba para quedar en iguales condiciones. Para Bulma aquella agua la hacia sentir que lavaba las anteriores caricias que portaba, el agua y las manos de su guerrero le borraban cualquier rastro que quedaba de la noche anterior. Para Bulma no quedo ninguna duda, era eso lo que realmente deseaba, al que siempre desearía…


End file.
